


Stuffed

by yourdykeinshiningarmor



Series: 221B Ficlets [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdykeinshiningarmor/pseuds/yourdykeinshiningarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock prefers to surprise John...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffed

Sherlock pressed the flushed head of his thick cock to John’s slick hole, pausing just for a moment, before sliding in, sinking all the way down until his pelvis was flush with the doctor’s arse cheeks. He waited motionless, peppering John’s chest with kisses and nibbles, drawing circles around his nipples with his tongue, until John signaled he was ready. The detective felt the blonde man below him nod and he began to languidly rock his hips, cock nearly popping free before pressing deep once again.

He kept the pace slow, letting the pleasure rise little by little, a slow burn at the base of his spine, a feeling that was matched by the man below based on his pants, moans, and whines. As the intensity rose, Sherlock trailed his kisses lower and lower over the taut abdomen of the former soldier and, before he could figure out what was happening, took John’s throbbing cock into his mouth and swallowed him deep. John let out a cry of pleasure, hands desperately clawing at Sherlock’s back. The detective alternated thrusts with swallows and soon had a quivering blogger coming in spurts down his throat, his tight hole squeezing around Sherlock’s cock. The sensations were too much and brunette soon followed the blonde, coming hard inside him and filling him with his seed. Brilliant.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little drabble. Please let me know what you think with kudos, comments, or constructive criticism. You can also find me on my [Tumblr](http://yourdykeinshiningarmor.tumblr.com/)


End file.
